


I'm in Lesbians With You

by LesMisgayrables



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, crappy references, it wouldn't fit with the story sorry, mentions of marius - Freeform, no ladyporn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMisgayrables/pseuds/LesMisgayrables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette and Marius are an adorable couple and that makes Éponine sad. Enjolras and Grantaire are sad, too, because they keep getting cockblocked. There's lots of sads, confusion, and sexual frustration in here. It's not too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Lesbians With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenaballena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaballena/gifts).



> Hello and merry Christmas! This is my LesMis present to Elle (pieandangelwings.tumblr.com), snatched from the PinchList. I absolutely *loved* writing this. I *loved* writing this *Loved*. I hope you like it!!  
> It was written in under four hours, though, seeing as it was pretty last minute, so it's not betaed and... I didn't even proofread, but I have faith in my fingers.  
> Anyways, I hope you like it!!

“Well,” said Grantaire, trying at casual, “this is me.” Enjolras nodded and looked down at the floor, swinging on the balls of his feet. They were alone in the hallway of the second floor of the flat complex.

“Yeah. Okay, yes,” replied the blond with the same quasi-casual tone, but didn’t quite leave. Grantaire took a deep breath before uttering:

“Do, um… do you want to come in? Have a cuppa?”

“Yeah. Yes, that would be…” he left it at that. Grantaire turned around and slowly unlocked the door, letting the both of them pass before closing it behind them as quietly as he had opened it. As soon as the door was closed, though, he turned around to find Enjolras already watching him. They took a careful step towards each other, reducing the space between them, and, just as carefully, leaned their heads in, not closing their eyes until their lips had met; just a brush of lips against lips, almost hesitant. They did it again, still awfully cautious, and this time, their lips smacked loudly when they drew apart. Something about that made them both shudder, so they leaned in again. Grantaire ever-so-carefully began to raise his hand to Enjolras’s neck, while the other man slowly tried to shuffle a little bit closer—

“Nnnnnoooooooooo.” There came a drawn out groan from the living room. The couple hastily drew apart and looked away from each other, both choosing to focus their attention on the bundle of blankets on the couch, looking at them owlishly.

“Hello, Éponine,” Enjolras croaked out.

She hummed in return and shifted her gaze to Grantaire, and her puppy eyes were all he needed to see: she looked tired, pitiful, miserable, hopeless and unbelievably sad. He noticed the big bowl of popcorn drowned in hot sauce, an episode of Friends paused on the TV, the unopened bottle of vodka on the coffee table and two empty cans of beer at the foot of the couch. He sighed internally and turned to Enjolras, who was looking bemused and a little bit lost at scene before him.

“Um…”

“Yes, right,” Enjolras hurried to say, looking at him. “Thank you, Grantaire. That was a very good… first date.” He blushed profusely. Grantaire had to supress a mad giggle, but allowed himself a smile.

“Yeah, it was,” he replied softly and blushed as well. Enjolras walked back as hesitantly as he had come in without turning around and reached for the door handle.

“I guess I’ll see you soon?”

“Sure, yeah,” he replied as he saw the other man out. “Yeah, soon.” They grinned goofily at each other before Enjolras turned on his feet and walked away. Grantaire looked at him until there wasn’t anything to be seen anymore and only then closed the door and walked back into the living room. Éponine eyed him.

“Date went well, then?”

“What’s wrong, ‘Ponine? What happened?”

She shrugged as well as she could while buried under a hundred blankets. “Nothing, really. Just one of those days. My period’s in two days; you know how it goes.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he said as he sat down by her feet, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

“Sorry for cockblocking. That wasn’t cool of me.”

“’S okay. There was not much cock to block, anyways, it being the first date and all.”

“I’m happy for you, man,” she mumbled and nudged his legs with her feet, and then spoke all in the same breath: “You got your shit together and now look at you, locking lips and blushing like a pair of middle schoolers. Cosette’s dating Marius.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Saw them at the quad today. I was gonna strike up a conversation, you know, be smooth, but then Marius took her hand and they started hopping in a field of daisies like the disgusting hetero couple they are.”

“Are you sure?”

“P-O-S-T-V-E,” she sighed. Grantaire grimaced.

“Now I feel bad.”

“Don’t. I just said I’m happy for you, did I not?”

“That doesn’t make it any better. I feel bad,” he sighed with her and pressed play on the remote, letting the TV make a little bit of ambiance. “Do you want to order anything?”

“I just want to get a little bit smashed.”

“I’m sorry, ‘Ponine.”

“Don’t pity me, you fucker.”

 

 

 

Cosette walked away and did her best not to look back; she succeeded. When she turned the corner she took a few deep breaths, popped a sweet into her mouth and chewed sullenly. She opened her purse and dived for her phone.

 

The phone started ringing. “Don’t answer it,” whispered Enjolras. Grantaire nodded before capturing his lips again, brushing his fingers delicately over the man’s cheeks. The phone eventually stopped ringing.

Enjolras shifted his position on the couch so he was kneeling over Grantaire, who was boneless in his seat. Enjolras knees bracketed his thighs, and his forearms bracketed his head. He was surrounded by Enjolras, who, he found, looked unsurprisingly beautiful with kissed-red lips. Enjolras roved his eyes over Grantaire’s face, thinking the exact same thing, before diving in again. One of them let out a small, cut-off moan.

Grantaire’s phone rang again.

“Please,” Enjolras whispered again, “please don’t.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” he insisted. They resumed kissing. The phone didn’t ring again once it subsided.

Grantaire gripped Enjolras by the hips and dragged him down when he decided to lie down on the couch, instead. Enjolras didn’t even think about resisting. He gripped both his hands on Grantaire’s curls and gladly swallowed the pleased noise this provoked. Grantaire kissed his lips unearthly slowly, drawing his lips away millimetre by millimetre, before focusing his attention on his neck; Enjolras’s heavy pulse was easily felt, and it sped up as soon as Grantaire started kissing at it.

“Oh,” he gasped, closing his eyes and letting out a low whimper. “This is really nice.” He pawed at Grantaire’s chest over his shirt, but he wanted skin, so his right hand sneaked under the clothes and inched its way upwards, feeling the muscles ripple beneath. Grantaire ran his hands up the back of Enjolras’s thighs, which made the blond start panting softly.

“Should we—? I’ve never—”

Grantaire’s phone rang.

“God dammit,” he hissed and answered his phone. “What?” he snapped. Enjolras let out a long sigh and dropped his head to Grantaire’s chest.

“ _R, I need to talk to you. Now._ ” said Cosette through the phone.

“Can this wait, Cosette? I’m kind of busy,” he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“ _Nonsense. I’m on my way right now_.”

“Cosette—”

“Please _, Grantaire. I need you_.”

He sighed, “Sure,” and hung up. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. “Cosette’s coming over,” he grumbled. Enjolras groaned dramatically in response.

“Do you want me to go?” he spoke to the man’s shoulder, voice muffled. Grantaire unmade Enjolras’s bun and started running his fingers through the strands of blond hair, making him purr and burrow closer to him.

“Of course not.” While they snuggled, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of some one gently rapping, rapping at his chamber door. Both groaned, but when the noise was unbearable, Enjolras got off of Grantaire and opened the door. Cosette looked him up and down, eyebrows raised.

“Isn’t this, like, your third date?”

“Second and a half, technically,” he grumbled at her moodily, but Cosette shrugged it off. She strode into the living room and dropped her jean-clad arse onto the couch.

“Éponine is avoiding me,” she announced. Grantaire, who was previously bemoaning his choice of friends, covering his face with his hands, shot up in his seat.

“What?”

“She’s avoiding me, and I don’t know why. I hate it,” she grimaced at her feet and started rubbing her hands together.

“You came here out of the blue, uninvited, just to tell me that _Éponine’s avoiding you?_ ” he asked disbelievingly. Enjolras sighed loudly.

“Can I grab something from your fridge?”

“Anything you want.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Cosette said with a smile, eyeing them both. “If this is only the third date, I wonder how you’ll be in a month. Disgustingly sappy, I imagine.”

“Well, you’re disgustingly sappy with Marius, and you haven’t been dating long,” retorted Grantaire, trying to hide his blush. Cosette startled. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘dating Marius’?”

“Enjolras saw you together,” Grantaire lied. Enjolras frowned, but shut his mouth before he could deny it. Grantaire continued with a hurt voice, nonplussed. “How long have you been dating? Why didn’t you tell us? Or me, at least?”

“R, I’m not dating Marius,” she said with a frown. Grantaire frowned in return. Enjolras was still frowning in confusion. There was a lot of frowning. And silence.

“What?”

“Why would I date Marius?” she asked with a slightly disgusted expression. Grantaire opened his mouth, but said nothing. “Grantaire… you _are_ aware that Marius and I are _friends_ , right?”

“Love knows no boundaries,” he defended himself. “Sometimes shit happens!”

“Why _Marius?_ Of all people: _Marius_. What the heck, Grantaire.”

“Don’t tell me, it was Enjolras!”

“Hey!”

“That’d be like incest,” she continued, slowly. “It’d be like you dating Éponine.”

“Dude, no.”

“ _Exactly_. What the heck?!”

“I’m sorry?” he tried. Enjolras came back with a carton of orange juice. Grantaire looked at him and snorted, but made space on the couch for him. Cosette was still looking at him strangely.

“You mean you don’t know,” she stated.

“I don’t know what? That you’re not dating? I’m sorry; I just thought that maybe—”

“No, not that,” she sighed and looked away. “I thought you knew. I… may have a bit of a little, tiny thing for—I’m kind of in love. With your roommate. I thought you knew. It’s pretty obvious. I thought you didn’t say anything out of pity, or something.”

“Why does everybody think I pity them—wait, _what?!_ You’re in love with Éponine?! Merlin’s beard!”

“Seriously?” both blondes said at the same time. Grantaire looked at them with a dawning realisation and blinked.

“I only just realised that I’m surrounded by angels. Philistine and judgemental, but angels nonetheless.”

“Are you not gonna help me with my problem, then?” said Cosette dryly, but her face was a little bit pained, so Grantaire softened.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. If it helps, though – and believe me, it will help, Éponine is—”

“I don’t need to know whatever you’re gonna say; I just want to know why Éponine is avoiding me.”

“Because she thought you were dating Marius,” he said, looking at her meaningfully, trying to convey the hidden message.

“And why is that a reason to avoid me? Would she not approve of—oh, my god. _Oh, my god_.” She stood up with a shocked expression. Grantaire grinned.

“You get it now?”

“ _She’s in love with Marius_.”

“Ye—no. _No_. What?” his excited grin disappeared. Even Enjolras looked surprised at Cosette’s response. “Cosette, that’s not really what I was trying to—”

But Cosette wasn’t listening. She was pulling at her hair and walking to the door. “Oh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck. Fuck, I need to go. I’m so sorry.”

“Cosette—” She closed the door. He stood up and walked to the door, but Enjolras stopped him.

“Let them work it out. They’ll talk and the truth will come out,” he said pleasantly. “Now, what was that about Enjolras seeing Cosette and Marius together?”

“Sorry about that,” he sighed and started pacing the room. “Éponine saw Cosette and Marius being ‘disgustingly hetero’ – actually, that was two weeks ago, the same day we had our, er, first date, or whatever,” he blushed and cursed himself for doing so.

“Ah, I remember that,” Enjolras laughed and stood up. “How could I not?”

“Do I tell ‘Ponine?” the brunet asked anxiously. “She wouldn’t believe me, but it’s a start.”

“Grantaire, let them work it out.”

“Sure, Love Guru.”

“It’s not our business,” he insisted and smiled shyly at Grantaire, who instantly calmed down.

“Wow, you’re in my flat.”

“Today is a day of realisations, I take it.”

“No, I mean… we’re dating, aren’t we?” he said and walked to the couch, sitting down slowly, as if grounding himself. Enjolras watched him from his place near the door. He walked to the couch and braced himself before stealing a peck on the cheek, making the both of them blush.

“I think we are,” he finally replied. They looked at each other for a few seconds. “I’m gonna go now. The next time we hang out like this, please let’s go to my place. This flat is jinxed.”

Grantaire laughed. “I’m inclined to agree,” he grinned. “But spending time under Combeferre’s parental watch makes me feel nervous.”

“He’s not in the flat most of the time. I can ask Courf and him to go out, too.”

“No need; I was joking. I’ll see you soon, then.”

“Yeah,” replied Enjolras before walking out, feeling a little giddy.

 

 

Éponine was playing Fruit Ninja to distract herself from the nerves. She heard the door open and looked up. Indeed, it was Cosette walking to the table, wearing the prettiest floral dress Éponine had ever seen. Where did she ever get those clothes?

She sat down across from her with a nervous smile, as well. This did nothing to abase her own anxiousness. “Nice dress,” she said. Cosette smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Where do you even buy those things?”

“Internet.”

“Ah.”

They stayed in silence, each of them looking at their own nails. Cosette broke the silence. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Have I?” Éponine shifted in her seat, looking away guiltily.

“I just want you to know that I understand why you don’t like me, but I’m not dating Marius, so you really don’t have to avoid me. We’re not dating. I promise.”

Éponine looked at her with wide eyes. “You’re not dating?”

“No! Enjolras had it completely wrong.”

“Enjolras?” she frowned, but Cosette paid her no mind.

“R told me that Enjolras saw us holding hands and whatnot a few weeks ago, but it’s not like that. He was just excited because he’d gotten an internship and was feeling particularly affectionate, but really, we’re not dating.”

“Oh, right,” she said and took it in. “So… you’re not seeing anyone?”

“No, and neither is Marius, I can tell you that,” added Cosette, a little reluctantly. More reluctant still, she continued. “He’s pretty great, I guess. You’d do him good. I could talk him into trying it out?”

“What are you talking about?” Éponine frowned again.

“I just really want to make it up to you. I don’t want you to dislike me forever because of this misunderstanding,” she said honestly and took one of Éponine’s hands in her own, making the both of them have to try a little big harder to concentrate and not let their thoughts deviate to sappier places.

“Why do you keep saying that I dislike you?”

“Because you thought I was dating Marius.”

“That’s—”

“I know I shouldn’t know. I know you probably hadn’t told anybody, but I asked Grantaire why you were avoiding me, and he told me that it was because you thought we were dating.”

 _Oh, no_ , thought Éponine, _he told her. That bitch. I’m gonna leave him nutless_. “Um, that’s not true. At all. I’ve just had a difficult few weeks.”

“’Ponine… I know,” said Cosette softly and Éponine’s breathing stopped. “I know you’re in love with Marius. It’s… I can help you, if you want—”

“I’m not in love with Marius,” Éponine blurted out. Cosette blinked rapidly and let go of Éponine’s hand slowly.

“What.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you because I’m in love with _Marius_. I’m not in love with Marius. At all. I mean, I was before, but then I was not.”

“Then why were… _are_ you avoiding me?” the blonde asked quietly. Éponine’s brain dried up, exploded and went into anarchy all at the same time.

“I _was_ avoiding you because I’m in love with _you_ , and I thought you looked happy with Marius when I saw you together that day in the quad.” Éponine looked at her steadily, but inside, she was freaking in, out and away. Cosette looked a little bit dazed.

“You like me?”

“Um… yeah.”

“That’s… I like you, too,” she said slowly, as if trying to convince herself as well as the other woman.

“Oh. Thank you, I guess,” Éponine looked down. Cosette frowned.

“’Ponine, no, listen to me. I like you. Like, _like_ like you. I love you. Not as a friend, but… ‘Ponine, I’m in _lesbians_ with you. Do you… understand?”

Éponine hadn’t looked up yet. Cosette was starting to get nervous. She saw the brunette breathe in loudly. “Is this real?” she asked in the most adorably confused voice Cosette had heard in her life. She took back her hand and squeezed timidly.

“Hello,” she said. Éponine looked at their joined hands for a second, squeezed back, beamed at her and laughed airily. “Hi.”

 

 

 

Grantaire and Enjolras were running up the stairs to Enjolras’s floor after an excursion to the cinema. “Hurry the fuck up, Enjolras,” Grantaire said against Enjolras’s nape, his breath giving him goosebumps. Enjolras struggled with the keys, hands trembling, but finally managed to insert the key into the handle. As soon as the door opened Grantaire pushed Enjolras inside, but the latter was having none of it and took the initiative, pulling the former to his room by the belt.

“Finally,” said he, divesting Grantaire of his clothes. Grantaire pushed him until the back of his knees hit the bed and he stumbled back. Grantaire went down on his knees between Enjolras’s legs and pushed Enjolras’s shirt upwards. He dipped his tongue in his bellybutton, licking down from there while he unbuttoned those black, skinny trousers that had been torturing him all evening, and pulled them down to mid-thigh. Enjolras didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing, but when Grantaire mouthed at him over the boxer briefs he stopped worrying about that and instead let out an involuntary groan that was loud enough to make Grantaire hum in return.

Grantaire breathed out hotly over the damp pants and then blew cool air, enjoying the way Enjolras arched into it. Then he heard the front door open and froze.

“There’s no time, let’s do it on the couch.”

“Courf, last time Enjolras almost caught us; we can’t risk it ag—hmmph.” There was the sound of heavy furniture being moved, the thud of two bodies collapsing on top of said furniture, and the wet sounds of a nice snog quickly getting heated.

Enjolras hissed: “On the couch, seriously?!”

“Must we really stop? We were here first!” Grantaire whined quietly. Enjolras shifted his hips, seeking contact.

“Hey, you two!” he shouted. Grantaire startled and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Go to your room and let’s never speak of this again!”

“You’re here?” Courfeyrac called back at a more normal volume; his breathing was a little uneven. “I thought you were out with R; that’s why we came back.”

“Grantaire is in here with me. You’re interrupting. _Everyone_ keeps interrupting. _Go to your room and let’s never speak of this again_.”

“This is awkward,” they heard Courfeyrac mumble; Combeferre laughed.

“Do you want to fuck, or not?!” called Grantaire.

“Yes!” Combeferre, Enjolras and Courfeyrac shouted at the same time.

“Then you two go to your room. Fuck and let fuck.”

“I love you, Grantaire,” said Courfeyrac as Combeferre dragged him up and to their room. Unfortunately, Enjolras and Grantaire hadn’t closed the door. “Oh, my god! Fuck! Combeferre, did you see that?! Never thought I’d see thmmph…”

Grantaire kicked the door closed and went back to work.

 

 

 

Sixteen hours later, Grantaire opened the door to his own flat with a dazed smile plastered on his face.

“Finally got laid, ey?” Éponine said from the couch, smirking at him. He opened the fridge, took a big gulp of orange juice straight from the carton, closed the fridge and collapsed on the sofa.

“Finally got laid.”

“Cosette and I are taking it slow,” she said casually. Grantaire didn’t even bat an eye.

“Which means you already had sex.”

“Maybe.”

“I’m happy for you, ‘Ponine.” She grinned. Grantaire looked pensive for a moment. “I think that Combeferre’s really good in bed.”

“What makes you say that?” her roommate raised a curious eyebrow. Grantaire shook his head slowly.

“Oh, war flashbacks,” he said mysteriously. Éponine rolled her eyes and put on Friends on Netflix again.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope it was what you were looking for n-n Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this beautiful prompt.  
> UPDATE: Just proofread, but I still have no doubt that I missed something. Please tell me if anything's wrong!


End file.
